Fighting over Aelita
by odd34
Summary: Jeremie and Aelita confess their love. But Odd also loves Aelita. How will he react and what will happen?
1. Suprise

"Hey Aelita" came Jeremy's voice. Aelita turned around and saw Jeremy standing in the middle of the hall walking towards her. "Aelita, I'm so glad you can be devirtulized normally now. Just like everyone else." "Yes, isn't it great? Now we don't need Code Earth anymore!" Aelita suddenly noticed Jeremy's posture. He was very shy, looking at the ground. What was he up to? "Aelita, I...I love you." These were the words she had been waiting for. "Oh Jeremy, I love you too!" And with that, they ran up to each other and kissed. "Come on, I've got to show you something" he said, leading her into his room.

As Ulrich watched Aelita go into Jeremy's room, he smiled and walked over to his door only to find it locked. "Odd, open the damn door!" Ulrich yelled. No response. "Odd, this isn't funny!" Still no response. Ulrich grabbed his key and opened the door only to get a very disturbing surprise. Odd was in his bed, sleeping in blood-stained sheets. Ulrich gaped as he looked at the pocket knife on the floor. He picked it up and a drop of Odd's warm blood fell onto his hand. "ODD, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" At this, Odd jumped about a foot in his bed and looked over at Ulrich. "What do you want?" Ulrich could only stare at Odd's badly cut arms.

Realizing what Ulrich saw, Odd covered himself with the blood-stained bed sheets. "What are you doing?" Ulrich's voice demanded. "GO AWAY" Odd yelled as loud as he could. The door opened again, and Yumi gaped wide-eyed at the sight. "What's going ON?" was all that she could say. "I can't take this" Odd said, grabbing the pocket knife in Ulrich's hand and running past Yumi and out the door.

Aelita was busy making out with Jeremy when the door opened. "Sorry to interrupt you love birds, but Odd has been cutting himself and is now somewhere outside the school." Ulrich could barely catch his breath. Aelita gasped and Jeremy instantly went to the computer. "He's thrown his cell phone away, I can't track him" he sighed. Ulrich did the one thing he could think of doing-running back to his room, grabbing Yumi, and running outside to find Odd.

Odd was running as fast as he could to the factory. Sure he couldn't run the supercomputer really well, but he knew the virtualization program pretty well. Getting into the elevator, he walked up to the supercomputer and launched a timed scan. Climbing down into the room below, he walked into the scanner and was virtualized into Lyoko.

"Damn it Odd, where'd you go?" Ulrich mumbled under his breath, going from building to building while Yumi and Aelita searched the factory. He dialed Yumi on his cell phone while running. "Hey, any news?" he asked. "Well, we found Odd's knife here and-HE'S IN LYOKO!" Yumi gasped over the cell phone. "I'm on my way!" Ulrich said as he ran towards the factory.

Odd was in the mountain region running towards the nearest tower. He stopped a few hundred feet away as he saw 3 krabs running towards him. "You know ZANA, you picked the wrong time to mess with me!" Odd yelled, firing a laser arrow and destroying one of the krabs. The two others fired, but not at him. Instead, they fired up into the air at what looked like a hovercraft. Two fans swooped down and destroyed the krabs, as the hovercraft floated to the ground. Odd saw Yumi and Aelita jump off and try to run over to him. Feeling full of rage, Odd fired laser arrows at Yumi, hitting and devirtulizing her. Running away from Aelita, he entered the tower and sat down. "Odd, what are you doing?" Odd jumped to his feet and he turned to see Aelita with a concerned face. Running past her and out of the tower, he walked to the edge of the platform. Looking at the digital sea below, he sighed and jumped.

Aelita ran over and watched as he jumped off the edge. She ran to the edge and looked down. Extending her arm, she looked down to see Odd hit the platform she had created. Jumping down, she ran over to him. He was out of it and didn't move. "Odd, wake up!" Aelita shook him. "Aelita, this is Jeremy. Are you ok?" "Yes, but Odd isn't-" "Who cares, as long as you're ok." Aelita was shocked at what he just said. "What do you mean, Jeremy?" "I mean that he deserves every bit of this. I read his diary. H-" "Why did you do that?" she asked angrily. "For answers. Aelita, he also likes you." Aelita's eyes widened. She looked down at the purple cat, and felt sympathetic, confused, and upset. What could she do? Who would she choose? True, she had always liked Odd, but how would Jeremy take it? Didn't she like Jeremy? Or was it… Aelita sighed. "Jeremy, there's something I need to tell you. I…I like you…as a friend. I felt like I owed you something, and convinced myself that I liked you. But…when it comes down to it…I like Odd more. Much more." Only silence came from the other end. "Did…did you mean that? Or are you just saying that?" "No, I mean it Jeremy. I like Odd." More silence. And even more silence. Finally Jeremy spoke. "Whatever."

Odd stirred and got up, realizing Aelita was looking at him. "You…created this…damn it!" But before Odd could run away, Aelita got him in her arms. "Odd, stop struggling! There's something I need to tell you." Odd broke away, turning around and yelling "WHAT?" Aelita ran over and kissed him.

Well, how will Odd react? What will Jeremy do? What will everyone think? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Jeremy's Wrath

Odd was so suprised that he fell over backwards. "Aelita, I don't need your sympathy" he yelled, getting up and running towards the edge of the platform. Aelita tackled him, Odd landing on his back and Aelita on top of him. "Odd, this isn't sympathy" Aelita said in a voice he had never heard before. It was almost romantic, but wasn't quite there. "No, you love Jeremy. I saw it! You kissed him! You-" he started, but Aelita cut him off with a quick kiss. "I thought I loved Jeremy, but I just felt like I owed him something. I've always liked you, I just didn't realize it" she confessed. It took Odd a second, but then he understood. "Dream or not, I still like this" he said, pulling her down and kissing her. The kiss lasted a good minute before they ran out of air. "Odd, this isn't a dream" Aelita said. He smiled. "That makes it all the better." He then kissed her again.

Jeremy could hear everything that was going on. Tears were streaming down his face. He was now the one without a girlfriend. Ulrich and Yumi, Odd and Aelita. He loved Aelita, and still did. 'Well,' he thought, 'lets bring Odd back and see how he deals with my fists!' Jeremy threw the earpieceaside and typed in the devirtualization code. "Let's see how you deal with this, Odd!"

Odd was kissing Aelita with his whole heart behind it when he suddenly began to devirtualize. "What's going on?" Odd yelled. There was no response from Jeremy. 'Is this ZANA?' Odd thought just before he was devirtualized. Rushing through data, he found the scanner doors open and stepped out. "Jeremy?" he called. WHAM! Odd was thrown across the room by a force that had impacted his head. Flying into a wall, he fell down and got up just in time to get hit by Jeremy, this time in the ribs. Odd could feel them smash at his vulnerable insides. He fell down and curled up into a ball as Jeremy kicked him hard. "AELITA!" he yelled, just causing Jeremy to kick him harder.

Ulrich was busy kissing Yumi at the factory, when he heard Odd yell out Aelita's name. "What's going on?" he asked Yumi, both of them getting up. "I have no idea, but it almost sounds like Odd's being attacked." Ulrich ran into the elevator, Yumi close behind. The elevator went down and stopped at the computer room. "Where's Jeremy?" Ulrich asked. "I'll ask Aelita, you go to the scanner room, and look for Odd" Yumi instructed. Ulrich nodded as Yumi got out and the elevator doors shut. The elevator went down, stopping and opening up. Ulrich was shocked at the sight of Jeremy shooting electricity into Odd's body. Odd was screaming in pain. Quickly, Ulrich grabbed a piece of metal and hit Jeremy on top of his head, knocking him out. He went over to tend to Odd. He was still alive, but barely. "YUMI, LAUNCH A RETURN TO THE PAST!" he yelled up through the staircase. But she couldn't hear.

Aelita was climbing up from the platform when Yumi's voice came on. "Aelita?" "Yes?" "Where's Odd?" Aelita got concerned. "He was devirtualized for no apparent reason. Why?" "We heard him yelling your name. Are you ok?" Aelita was now very concerned. "Fine, but-" Aelita stopped as she noticed green pulsations leading to a nearby tower. It had green mist coming out of the top. "Yumi, there's a tower that's green. Did Jeremy activate one?" Aelita started to run towards it, but was blocked by three tarantulas and the scyphozoa. Quickly the scyphozoa was on top of her, starting to give her a virius.

Yumi could only watch as the scyphozoa started giving Aelita the virius. "NO, AELITA!" she yelled, but it was no help. Suddenly a group of three flying mantas appeared, and Yumi watched in complete confusion as they fired at the scyphozoa, causing it to release Aelita.

Aelita found herself on the ground, the tarantulas firing at the three flying mantas that were firing at the tarantulas. A ball of pink light appeared in her right hand. She aimed it and it took off, destroying one of the tarantulas. The mantas destroyed the other two. Aelita looked at them and saw the familiar white mist surrounding them. Franz Hopper. As she ran towards the tower, they circled overhead, watching her. Aelita entered the tower, rising up to the second platform. Placing her hand on the screen, she deactivated the tower.

Ulrich, who was on the brink of death from defending Yumi, collapsed onto the floor as Jeremy lost his powers. "What? But...how?" was all Jeremy could say. Then he ran into the elevator and left before Yumi could catch him. "It's okay, Yumi. Don't launch a return to the past, I see Odd moving down there." "Okay, do you want me to materialize Aelita?" "Please" came Aelita's voice. Yumi went up to the computer and, with the assistance of Aelita, launched the devirtualization program.

Aelita exited the scanner to find Odd, who was not quite consious, with a hole in the middle of his shirt and blood oozing out. "Oh, Odd!" she cried, falling onto her knees. She picked his upper body up, holding his head and kissing him. It was just then that Odd woke up, as she could feel him move. She opened her eyes and hers met his. Her soft hand stroked through his messed up hair, her other one supporting his head, her body supporting his. Odd managed to smile, and again they kissed. "Aelita, are you sure you don't want to launch a return to the past? He looks in pretty bad shape." "I'm fine!" Odd yelled, back to his old self. "You are not, you feel like a potato chip!" Aelita yelled back, causing the three of them to laugh. "It's your choice, Odd." Aelita looked tenderly into his eyes. Odd nodded, and told Ulrich, "You might as well. Set it back to where Jeremy saw us kissing on lyoko." "Ok buddy." Odd smiled at Aelita, who smiled back. "We'll continue there" he said, as the white light flooded the area, returning everybody to the past.

Well? What will happen to Jeremy? I added some UxY for all the fans out there. Thank you for all that reviewed last time, and please review this! I'll keep going with reviews!


	3. Out to kill

Odd smiled as the familiar platform in the mountains was still there. "Well, here we are again" Odd said, standing in the middle of it. Looking around, he didn't see Aelita. "Aelita?" he called out. Then he spotted her up above. Aelita jumped down onto the platform where Odd was. "Hello Odd." Odd grinned. "Now let's see, where were we?" he asked, knowing the answer. "Well, you were like a potato chip, but now-" Odd made the move, kissing Aelita in mid-sentence. "Aelita, Odd?" interrupted Yumi's voice. "Yes, we're here" Aelita answered. "We can't find Jeremy." Odd was upset, since that meant he could hurt him or more importantly, Aelita. "Great, now what are we supposed to do?" Odd said frustrated. "He must have gone to lyoko. But how, and why?" Aelita asked confused. "I don't understand it, the only logical explanation is he's escaping us." Odd looked at her upset. Aelita must have picked up on it, because she pulled him in for a very long kiss. "Don't worry, I'm still here, and always will be" she said. "I know you will be, it's just that-" Odd stopped as a vision came to him. It had Jeremy in it floating towards them and shooting electric waves at Odd, devirtualizing him. Then he summoned the scyphozoa and killed Aelita. "Aelita! Run for the tower!" Odd whispered.

Aelita, knowing something was up, started to run for the tower. She was up the steep pathway and halfway to the tower when she was blocked by a blok. It fired ice, freezing Aelita's feet to the ground. Then the blok walked right past her, running for Odd. Feeling rage flowing through her veins, she summoned an energy ball and shot it, destroying the blok. "SHIELD!" she heard Odd yell. Turning as much as she possibly could without falling over, she saw a sight she never wanted to see again. Jeremy was there, in his normal form, and shooting electricity at Odd, who was using his shield to deflect most of it. Then the shield broke, and Odd was shocked with the electric waves. Extending her hand, she created an earthen barrier in front of Odd, blocking the waves. A shriek then filled the air. Aelita turned to see the scyphozoa a few feet from her. "ODD, HELP!" she yelled before the scyphozoa started to drain the very life out of her body.

Odd, still recovering from the pain that the electricity caused even in lyoko, heard Aelita call out. He ran up the pathway and saw what he knew was happening-the scyphozoa killing Aelita. Leaping onto it, he fired laser arrows right into the ZANA eye on it. The scyphozoa shrieked, releasing Aelita and exploding into a thousand pieces. Odd turned and saw that Jeremy was gone. He ran over to Aelita, who was laying on the ground. "Aelita, please, wake up" Odd said, shaking her. She didn't respond, not one bit. "Aelita, you need to wake up, please..." Still there was no responce from her. "AELITA!" he yelled. She still didn't respond. Then her eyes slowly opened. "Aelita, oh thank god." And with no further thought, Odd got on top of her and kissed her. When he felt Aelita kiss back, he relaxed, letting the tension leave his system. Flicking his tongue across her lips, she opened her mouth, letting him show his love.

Ulrich watched the screen and saw Yumi put the earpiece down. "Well, that's a lot do digest, but at least they're ok" she said. "Yeah, and what's more, they're getting closer and closer." Ulrich looked into Yumi's eyes and saw her suggestion. Knowing what she wanted, he leaned in and kissed her. "Hey Yumi" came Aelita's voice, interrupting their own passionate moment. "Could you materialize us?" Yumi sighed, walking over to the keyboard and typing in the devirtualization code. Ulrich got an idea and walked silently behind her. When she got up he pulled her in and kissed her.

Odd got out of the scanner and walked over to Aelita. She jumped in his arms, like she used to do with Jeremy and Sam used to do with him. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her. As Aelita shifted, he winced. Panic came to him when he felt her rolling up his sleeves to see what was wrong, revealing the massive amounts of cuts on his arms.

I know, it's shorter then the others. But at least I got it up. Leave a review and I'll keep going.


	4. part and unite again

AN: People, this is fiction, it's supposed to be entertaining. If you don't like the pairing, write your own story. This is mine, and I will continue writing it until i'm done. This happens to be my favorite pairing, so relax. Don't like it? You can review and tell me, but that won't stop me. That especially goes for you LyokianDestiny. Don't like it? Don't read.

-Odd34

"What the hell?" were the first words that came out of Aelita's mouth. "It's nothing" Odd quickly said, pulling his sleeves back down. Aelita jumped out of his arms, staring at him. "What were all those cuts about? I know you did that on purpose, but why?" Odd sighed, knowing there was very little he could do about it. "I'd rather not say." Aelita was now full of curiosity and anger that he wasn't telling her. "You'd better tell me, since I am your girlfriend." Odd was happy to hear she felt that way about him, but knew he was in a sticky situation. "Aelita, I can't tell you" he said, and saw Aelita full of rage. "So, you won't tell me. It was probably some other girl that broke up with you. Like that Sam person. I don't believe this." "Aelita, it's nothing like that-" Odd tried to explain, but Aelita cut him off. "YOU never loved me. YOU just wanted someone to make out with, to satisfy your needs!" Aelita was at the elevator now, slamming the button. "Don't EVER come near me again!" she screamed, as the elevator door closed. "Aelita…" Odd whimpered, talking to himself. "Aelita, it's nothing like that at all." Putting his head in his hands, he began to cry.

Aelita entered the room just above. She saw Yumi and Ulrich, kissing like there was no tomorrow. "GET UP, BOTH OF YOU!" she yelled, causing them to both jump up about a foot in the air. Standing up, they went over and caught Aelita as she fell. Aelita's face was full of tears, and she sobbed and sobbed. "Aelita, what's wrong?" Yumi asked, concerned. "Odd doesn't care about me. He only wants me to satisfy his needs. Why me? Why doesn't he do that with Sissy or someone like that?" "Aelita, he does care about you, you just don't see it" Ulrich said, trying to comfort her. "NO! I saw his arms! He's just a depressed moron." "Aelita, he did that because he loved you and when he saw you with Jeremy, he got so upset that he did that."

Ulrich was shocked at what just came out of his mouth. Yumi gasped and Aelita stopped crying. "Did…did you mean that?" Aelita asked. "I could be wrong, but that looked like that was the case" Ulrich said. "Then I've made a big mistake. Shit Odd, why did you do that?" Ulrich and Yumi gaped at what Aelita had just said. "What is wrong with me?" And with that, Aelita ran back into the elevator, slamming the button and going down to the scanner room.

Odd didn't even turn around when he heard the elevator door open; he just kept crying and crying. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him and a gentle kiss was planted on the back of his neck. "Go away" he sobbed, pulling out his pocket knife. He flicked the blade open and put it at his arm, but felt like someone was watching him. A sudden pressure was applied to his wrist, causing him to drop the knife. He saw Aelita kick it away and she sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't even think about going over and getting it" she told him sternly. Odd faced her and saw her tear-stained face. He closed his eyes, feeling hurt inside. Had she really meant what she said? "I never meant anything I said Odd" he heard her say. It was almost like she was reading his mind. Odd was brought back to reality as she kissed him. He felt himself resist a little. Aelita must have sensed this, as she pulled away and asked him. "How much did I hurt you?" "A lot." "Let me help" she said, kissing him again. Odd kissed back, letting all his pain go away. He was surprised when Aelita started to lick his lips. Opening his mouth, she kissed deeper and deeper. Finally they parted after a minute, looking into each other's eyes. Odd was comforted by the amount of love in her eyes. She kissed his shoulders, and then they kissed again.

Review plz!


End file.
